


Perfect

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A couple faces an unexpected change





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Perfect   
Author: Katie Richardson   
Summary: A couple faces an unexpected change   
Category: ?/?   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Damn, we would have had so much fun. 

They sat silently on her bed on Thanksgiving night. They'd gotten Denny's carryout. She'd tried to make a sugar cream pie, but it hadn't come out well and se'd thrown it away. So they munched on Turkey sandwiches and processed gravy while avoiding each other's eyes. 

She sat on the edge of the bed, and he sat in the middle, in a daze. Now they'd have to tell everyone. They couldn't keep it a secret any longer, not now. They thought they'd been careful, they didn't thini t would happen. Now they'd have to reveal the secret that they'd kept for months. 

It had started simply enough. He'd go home and then take a cab to her apartment, then leave before sunrise, and on the next day she'd do the same. They'd take vacations together by flying to towns that were a state apart and then driving to meet half way. But no matter what they did together, no matter how much time they spent together, it wasn't supposed to be about anything. They thoght they were simpky giving into their desires and that was it. They didn't think it was about feelings. Everytime they felt something they tried to ignore it. they thought the other wouldn't reciprocate the feelings. 

He should of noticed there was something was wrong. He'd invited her over for thanksgiving thinking that she would be excited, and maybe want to cook. So he asked her, and she said, 'yeah, okay.' 

she hadn't wanted to cook, but had attempted the pie to silence his begging. When he asked if they were going to cook anything she had shrugged and said that Denny's was open and they should get something from there. When he'd returned home she was lying on the bed, so he brough the food into her. Then she told him. 

It felt like he'd been hit in the face with a brick. He didn't know what to say, and she retreated to the corner of the bed to eat her sandwich. 

Her hand rested on her stomach, and he tought she might be concerned about her figure. she tought he was probably concerned about child support payments. But niether of them were thinking about those things. They were concerned about one another. They didn't want the other's world to change or end. 

She absently patted her stomach and said, "I'm about two months along, I should have told you sooner, but to tell you the truth I hadn't noticed anything was wrong." 

"how could you not?" He asked quietly. 

"We work in the White House. We have more important things to think about then whether or not I'm on time." 

The silence settled between them again. They finished their sandwiches, and she ate the rest of his potatoes. She patted her stomach again and said, "i'll start showing soon. i'll need to buy new clothes." She layed on her back and closed her eyes. 

He moved to lay beside her and put his arm around her waist. "We'll need a bigger place," he said, "and a new car, one big enough for a family. And maybe a dog. Kids like dogs, right?" 

Her eyes flew open in surprise. She didn't want him doing things he didn't want to do. But when she looked at him she saw the love in his eyes. "We'll have to tell everyone," she said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. 

"Well, we could tell them, or we could wait until they get their wedding invitation." 

He eyes welled up with tears, "you don't have to..." 

He silenced her with a kiss. "I want to." 

She leaned into him and closed her eyes, listening to the rhythm of his breathing. "We'll have a house with a white picket fence. And a golden retriever. I'm going to make eveything perfect for you. I promise." 

And she believed him. 

~FIN~ 

  


End file.
